Arthur Pendragon
'''Arthur Pendragon '''was a romano-british warrior king who lead the Britons against the Anglo-Saxons from the late 5th Century to early 6th Century, and legendary figure of the Afterlife-Planet Annwn. Appearence Arthur had the appearence of a above average human male, having a well-developed torso, lightbrown hair and a long five-tiped beard. Eversince becoming King of Camelot, his casual outfit consisted of a red/white cap, attached to a yellow collar and a blue/white robe over his silver knight armor. Personality He is known to be a wise, just, highly courageful and a honorable man, with a strong sense of chivalry in his mind-set. He is also known to be very polite and serious, but usually undertakes this with a optimistic demeanor. History Arthur was a result of Uther Pendragon, Warrior of the Welsh Dragon, having been magically disguised as Gorlois, by the powerful wizard Merlin, having mated with Gorlois's wife Igraine. After he was born, he somehow came ashore of Merlin's cave, who brought him to the Knight known as Sir Ector in the old London, who taught him chivalry. At the Age of 15, he pulled the legendary cursed Sword Excalibur, who was previously named Caliburn, and sworn partner of the King of Britons. Making a challenge for several people, he sealed himself to a stone he was ram into a stone by Uther Pendragon, after getting the power of the Dragon Comet. Due to the genetic heritage, Arthur was chosen worthy, and he became King of the Britons. During his reign, he had many great battles, with the 12th one in 500 AD, the Battle of Badon, where he had slain 960 men alone on one day. He eventually got married to Guinevere and formed the Knights of the Round Table for protecting his people. Among them was the french-descendant knight Lancelot du Lac, who had strong feelings for Guinevere. Strangely, Arthur did not have anything against this affair, but needed Guinevere for creating a descendant. Before he could try it first, his half-sister Morgause stole a collection of his genes, insert such into her own egg-cell, creating Arthur's illegitamate son Mordred, who eventually joined the Knights of the Round Table. After telling him he does not have qualifications of being a good king, he set a plan in motion, which resulted into the Battle of Camlann in 537 AD, where Guinevere and Lancelot have died prior. In the Battle, Arthur and Mordred both mortally wounded each other, with Mordred dying first, being stabbed by the spear Rhongomyiad. During sunset, he died and then was brought by Angels to Avalon, a Island on the Planet Annwn, where he revived up to his maximum lifespan. After reaching his limit, his Soul has been sent into the Alphaen Soul-Archive. Abilities He is very skilled in swordfight, not only fighting against humans, but also against paranormal species of people to defend the Britons. He also seems to have above-average stamina and power, which is proven that he killed 960 men at the age of 30 years, only wielding a sword and a cross carried with the right arm. Equipment In his arsenal, he carries his friend Caliburn, the holy cursed sword, who was later upgraded by Vivian to become Excalibur. With him, his fighting power was increased to Arthur's physical limits. Aside from Excalibur, he wields a spear called Rhongomyiad, which he wielded to fight a man named Vortigern and against his son Mordred. Trivia *His element is sunlight *He does not have a favorite form of food *His favorite animal is the Lion *He was Christian *He is left-handed *He belongs to the Blood Group A Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:470.A.D. Births Category:537.A.D. Deaths Category:Existence by Legend Category:Afterlife on Annwn Category:592.A.D. Archived